The Reaper
by Raichi KrisTaoKaiSoo Fujoshi
Summary: London 1866. Kekacauan dimana-mana. Pembunuhan sadis dengan seseorang yang mendapat julukan The Reaper. "Pertanyaannya sekarang, apakah kau akan menemukan The Reaper…atau The Reaper yang akan menemukanmu?" TAORIS! KaiSoo! BaekYeol! HunHan! ChenMin! SuLay! KyuMin and EunHae is here! YAOI!
1. Chapter 1

Title : The Reaper

Author : Raichi Lee SangJin ELF

Rated : T

Pairing : All Couple EXO *Only Official couple, not Crack pair*

Genre : Romance, Mystery, Drama

DISC : para cast hanyalah milik tuhan YME, orang tua, dan SM Ent. Saya hanya pinjam mereka untuk membuat fantasy saya menjadi terwujud di FF ini.

Summary : London 1866. Kekacauan dimana-mana. Pembunuhan sadis dengan seseorang yang mendapat julukan The Reaper. "Pertanyaannya sekarang, apakah kau akan menemukan The Reaper…atau The Reaper yang akan menemukanmu?" TAORIS! KaiSoo! BaekYeol! HunHan! ChenMin! SuLay! KyuMin and EunHae is here! YAOI!

Let's check it out, Chingudeul and Yeorebeun~!

**Warning : BL/ BoysLove/Shonen Ai. Miss typo(s), alur terlalu dipaksakan, gaje, bikin mual, EYD yang ngasal. I told you before, if you hate YAOI or IF You HATE me, better if you don't read my fanfic, okay?**

Author's note : annyeong ^^. Kembali lagi dengan saya, Rai.

GYAAA~!

WOY~! I am back woy~! *dilemparsempaksooman*

Oke~! Ini dia fanfic yang well~ mungkin sejenis sama WOLF, tapi yang ini tentang kehidupan London dan terinspirasi sama cerita Jack The Reapper

Oh iya, ini adalah prolog, jadi gak panjang. hehehe

Okelah, langsung saja baca XDD

**NO FLAME, NO BASH CHARA, NO PLAGIAT, NO SILENT READERS **XD

Nah, mari kita langsung saja mulai FFnya ^^

tolong tetap beri saya review anda *bow*

.

.

Oke, tanpa banyak bacot, mari kita langsung saja.

.

.

.

.

DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ!

.

.

I TOLD YOU BEFORE!

.

.

IF YOU HATE YAOI, BETTER IF U NOT READ MY FIC!

.

.

RAICHI

.

Sesosok tubuh pria paruh baya berlari sekuat tenaga dijalanan dingin nan gelap di London. Siapa yang mau berlari di tengah malam kalau bukan pria yang baru pulang dari kesenangan duniawi di bar bar murahan yang menjual minuman yang akan membakar tenggorokkanmu?

Tubuh itu terus berlari ketakutan. Keringat membanjiri tubuhnya.

BRUK!

Tubuh itu jatuh, namun terus berlari.

"Aku mohon ini hanya mimpi! Aku mohon! Aku mohon!" ucapnya ketakutan sambil berlari.

"Mau berlari kemanapun, kau tidak akan selamat~" ucap sebuah suara. Pria itu semakin ketakutan. Tubuhnya yang sudah letih, bersembunyi di balik tong sampah. Tubuhnya mengigil kedinginan. Matanya terus menatap liar karena takut.

"Ya Tuhan.." bisiknya ketakutan. Didalam hati, dia berjanji tidak akan minum lagi dan memainkan perasaan istrinya.

Tap..

Tap..

Tap..

Suara langkah kaki terdengar mendekati tubuh pria yang bersembunyi itu. tubuhnya semakin mengigil. Sang Luna semakin bersinar, suara hewan malam tak terdengar sama sekeli. Begitu sepi dan hening.

"Selamat tinggal, tuan mesum!"

"Kau..-"

CRASH!

Tubuh didalam kegelapan itu menyeringai melihat kepala si pria yang tergeletak tak berdaya. Cucuran darah mengalir deras. Sedikit, terciprat diwajah sang tubuh didalam kegelapan yang memenggal pria separuh baya itu. Senyumnya terkembang mengerikan.

"Hihihihi~ _**Blood**_~ _**beautiful color from Human**_~ hihihi~" bisiknya lalu, dengan pedang katana itu, tubuh mengerikan itu mencabik tubuh sang pria.

"Ahaahahaha~! Lihatlah! Indah sekali anatomi manusia ini~ lihat! Lambungmu yang menjijikan menampung minuman yang menjijikan!" ucapnya sambil menyeringai.

CRASH! Sang tubuh mengerikan memotong lambung itu. Seringaiannya semakin menjadi.

CRASH!

CRASH!

CRASH!

Tubuhnya dengan brutal menghancurkan isi perut itu. Usus-usus milik pria itu sudah tak terbentuk. Tubuh dengan balutan warna hitam itu mendekati sebuah kain putih. Mungkin selimut yang lupa di ambil dari salah satu rumah.

Tongkat panjang, dengan ujungnya layaknya tongkat pisau pencabut nyawa milik God of Death.

**From Hell…Jack the Ripper.**

Tulisnya dengan darah si pria lalu pergi dari daerah Osborn Street.

.

.

.

.

"KYAAAAAAAA!" seorang wanita memekik nyaring di daerah Osborn Street. Semua orang berkumpul mengerubuni wanita itu.

"PANGGILKAN DOKTER!" para pria disana mulai heboh melihat mayat yang sudah tak berdaya dengan kepala yang tak jauh terpisah dari tubuhnya.

"BUKANKAH ITU TUAN KINLEY?!" pekik seorang lagi.

"PANGGILKAN POLISI, CEPAT!"

.

.

.

.

.

Seorang pria dengan pakaian ala Sherlock Holmes dengan dominan warna hitam, dan berambut Red Brown memasuki kawasan Osborn Street. Matanya menatap tajam. Dibelakangnya, terlihat seorang namja berwajah tampan, dengan warna rambut hitam miliknya.

"_**Good Morning**_, Detektif Kris." Sapa seorang polisi yang mengangkat topinya sedikit lalu membungkuk. Pria yang dipanggil Kris itu mengangguk lalu pergi melalui dirinya.

Kris Wu. Seorang Detektif terkenal di London. Cukup disegani karena menjadi seorang Detektif jenius di umur yang masih sangat muda, yaitu 22 tahun. Banyak kasus yang berhasil dia tangani.

"Suho, bisa bicara?" tanya Kris. Suho. Seorang Inspektur kepolisian setempat. Sama halnya dengan Kris, dia adalah inspektur termuda di umur 21 tahun. Dia adalah pria keturunan Korea. Nama aslinya adalah Kim Joon Myeon George Ann. Suho, adalah nama singkatnya. Sedangkan nama asli Kris Wu adalah Wu Yi Fan Eddowe Kris. Namun, disingkat Kris Wu.

"Apa?"

"Panggilkan pacarmu dan tim dokternya. Suruh Kai dan Sehun untuk memanggil teman-teman mereka. Kita akan melakukan autopsi." bisiknya. Suho menghela nafas lalu mengangguk.

Kris berkeliling tempat kejadian. Lokasi Osborn Street adalah kawasan yang masuk jajaran kawasan bawah di London.

Kris berkeliling tempat sekitar kematian pria yang diduga bernama Tuan Kinley. Seorang buruh angkut barang di sebuah pabrik sepatu di London. Kris mendekati salah satu polisi.

"Hei, tolong kau tuliskan kronologi kehidupan tentang mayat ini. Kronologi tentang kehidupannya, keluarganya. Semuanya. Tolong cepat." Ucapnya. Polisi muda itu mengangguk lalu langsung pergi.

Kris mendekati mayat ini. Kris bisa melihat luka sabetan di perutnya. Sepertinya sang pembunuh ini mahir memainkan pisau. Matanya lalu menatap sebuah selimut yang berada tak jauh dari tempat kematian pria ini. Selimut itu sedang di ambil fotonya oleh para wartawan yang dijaga dengan polisi.

**From Hell…Jack the Ripper.**

Kris menatap tulisan itu. "Jack..the..Ripper? pencabik..?" bisik Kris. Kris manatap sebentar.

"Hey. Kami datang, Kris." Ucap sebuah suara. Kris berbalik dan menemukan Kai dan Sehun bersama temannya, Kyuhyun dan Donghae. Mereka adalah Tim Autopsi paling terkenal di London. Bukan hanya karena mereka cerdas, namun mereka tangkas dan sangat muda. Lihatlah Kai dan Sehun. Keduanya baru 19 tahun. Kyuhyun berumur 20 tahun, sedangkan Donghae berumur 23 tahun.

Tim Autopsi ini bekerja bersama dengan Kris dan Suho di Departemen Kepolisian London. Disana, ada sebuah tim dokter yang juga cukup terkenal, selain di Departemen kepolisian ada tim Autopsi dan dokter, ada pula tim pencari informasi yang sangat jenius dan bekerja layaknya belut yang licin.

"Wah, mayat yang mengerikan." Ucap Kyuhyun yang mengernyit melihat mayat ini.

"Permisi, ini data yang anda inginkan, Detektif Kris." Ucap seorang polisi yang tadi diperintahkan oleh Kris. Kris menerimanya lalu mengangguk.

**Mc Kinley Gonald.**

**Pria yang bekerja sebagai seorang buruh di perusahaan sepatu London. Memiliki dua orang anak laki-laki yang masih kecil. Istrinya bernama Jane. Seorang penjahit yang bekerja untuk pembuatan celana di London. Kinley diketahui akhir-akhir ini sering menghabiskan setengah uang upahnya untuk bermain bersama para wanita tuna asusila dan beberapa waktu belakangan, keduanya saling bertengkar.**

**Kinley selalu mengunjungi bar kecil bernama X Paradise. Disana, banyak para wanita pekerja Tuna Asusila, dan Kinley selalu kesana setiap malam.**

Kris menatap mayat itu. Dan, sekarang…

Apa motifnya?

Siapa pembunuh yang mengaku dengan julukan..Jack si pencabik..?

Misteri..

.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

Hohoho~ mari kita lihat seperti apa.

So? Otte?

Lanjut? END?

Oh iya, ini fanfic yang aku cari infonya tentang Jack The Ripper terlebih dahulu. Jadi tolong, kalau kedepannya banyak muncul nama-nama Asia, juga nama Barat, jangan..uhm..kesannya gak suka.

Rai juga berniat untuk berbagi info tentang Jack The Ripper, tapi dalam bentuk fanfic Rai.

Need review always.

No flame, no bash, no siders ^^


	2. Chapter 2

Title : The Reaper

Author : Raichi Lee SangJin ELF

Rated : T

Pairing : All Couple EXO *Only Official couple, not Crack pair*

Genre : Romance, Mystery, Drama

DISC : para cast hanyalah milik tuhan YME, orang tua, dan SM Ent. Saya hanya pinjam mereka untuk membuat fantasy saya menjadi terwujud di FF ini.

Summary : London 1866. Kekacauan dimana-mana. Pembunuhan sadis dengan seseorang yang mendapat julukan The Reaper. "Pertanyaannya sekarang, apakah kau akan menemukan The Reaper…atau The Reaper yang akan menemukanmu?" TAORIS! KaiSoo! BaekYeol! HunHan! ChenMin! SuLay! KyuMin and EunHae is here! YAOI!

Let's check it out, Chingudeul and Yeorebeun~!

**Warning : BL/ BoysLove/Shonen Ai. Miss typo(s), alur terlalu dipaksakan, gaje, bikin mual, EYD yang ngasal. I told you before, if you hate YAOI or IF You HATE me, better if you don't read my fanfic, okay?**

Author's note : annyeong ^^. Kembali lagi dengan saya, Rai.

Okelah, langsung saja baca XDD

**NO FLAME, NO BASH CHARA, NO PLAGIAT, NO SILENT READERS **XD

Nah, mari kita langsung saja mulai FFnya ^^

tolong tetap beri saya review anda *bow*

.

.

Oke, tanpa banyak bacot, mari kita langsung saja.

.

.

.

.

DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ!

.

.

I TOLD YOU BEFORE!

.

.

IF YOU HATE YAOI, BETTER IF U NOT READ MY FIC!

.

.

RAICHI

.

Kris masih menatap foto mayat tersebut. Mc Kinley Gonald. Seorang pria yang bisa dikatakan tidak menonjol, tetapi..mendapat peristiwa seperti ini.

Kris terus berpikir. Dia sedang menunggu tim dokter dan Suho untuk datang.

CKLEK!

"Kris." Panggil sebuah suara. Suho masuk dan membawa beberapa orang masuk kesana.

"Oh? Sudah datang?" tanya Kris. Kris berdiri dari tempat duduknya. Kris bukanlah orang yang gampang bersosialisasi. Jujur saja, dia hanya kenal Lay, Sungmin, Luhan dan Kyungsoo sebagai tim dokter disini. Sedang 3 orangnya dia tak tahu.

"Kris, kau pasti lupa denganku, kan?" tanya seorang pria tampan bertubuh tinggi dan berkepala kecil. Kris tersenyum kecil dan mengangguk.

"Well, namaku Jung Yunho. Aku kepala tim dokter disini. ini adalah dokter-dokter wanita yang baru. Taeyon dan Tiffany. Keduanya sama sepertiku, dari Korea Selatan." Ucap Yunho. Kris mengangguk.

"Bisa kita mulai autopsinya sekarang?" tanya Kris langsung. Yunho tersenyum.

"Baiklah, tuan Detektif." Ucap Yunho.

.

.

.

Kris, Suho, dan tim dokter bersama tim Autopsi yang terdiri dari Sehun, Kai, Kyuhyun dan Donghae ada disebuah ruangan besar. Jendela diruangan itu ditutup seluruhnya.

"Baiklah, aku harap nona-nona ini tak muntah melihat mayat yang sudah tak tampan lagi." ucap Kyuhyun dengan seringainya. Taeyon memutar bola matanya.

"Kau bergurau? Kami berdua dokter, kami jelas tak akan mual melihat yang seperti itu, tuan Kyuhyun." Ucap Taeyon. Kyuhyun mengangguk dan membuka kain hitam yang menutup mayat ini.

Semuanya kaget. Taeyon dan Tiffany, juga kaget. Bukan karena mual hingga mereka ingin muntah, tetapi karena kondisi mayat yang dibunuh sesadis ini.

"Ya Tuhan…" bisik Kyungsoo. Kai mengangguk kecil.

"Kyuhyun hyung sudah bilang kalau mayat ini juga sudah tak tampan lagi, kan?" tanya Kai. Kyungsoo menggeleng.

"Baiklah tim, pakai sarung tangan kalian, dan gunakan peralatan yang ada." Ucap Yunho sang kepala tim dokter. Para tim dokter itu langsung mengikuti perintah Yunho.

"Bukankah harusnya hanya kita yang memeriksa?" tanya Donghae. Kyuhyun mengangkat bahunya.

"Sang Detektif sudah bicara, dan sudah di setujui dengan Inspektur, kita bisa apa hyung? Lagi pula, aku bisa melihat si dokter kelinci itu." ucap Kyuhyun dengan seringai kecilnya.

"Baiklah, aku dan Suho akan mengunjungi beberapa orang." Ucap Kris. Suho menaikan sebelah alisnya.

"Huh? mengunjungi beberapa orang? Siapa saja?" tanya Suho. Kris menyeringai.

"Orang terdekatnya."

.

.

.

Kris ada di daerah Osborn street. Tepatnya, didekat kejadian. Kris masih bisa melihat bercak darah yang mengering.

Osborn street, adalah salah satu jalanan yang bisa disebut kawasan bawah di London. Kris dan Suho berjalan 5 menit untuk menjauh dari tempat kematian korban.

"Hey tampan, mau bermain?" tanya seorang wanita cantik berambut pirang menggoda Kris. Kris tetap dingin dan terus berjalan. Suho dibelakangnya berusaha untuk menjauh dari godaan-godaan wanita ini.

Osborn street sudah terkenal dengan wanita-wanita yang bekerja sebagai tuna Asusila.

Ada 7 kawasan bawah, yang menjadi pusat kalangan bawah dan pusat pekerja tuna asusila atau dengan bahasa yang dimengerti adalah pekerja seks.

Kawasan itu terdiri dari Osborn Street, George Yard, Hanbury Street, Buck's Row, Berner Street, Mitre Squere dan Dorset Street.

Sejak pertengahan lalu, Inggris menerima gelombang besar imigran dari Irlandia hingga memengaruhi jumlah populasinya, salah satunya disini, di East End, London.

Karena perekonomian bawah begitu berat, membuat para wanita-wanita ini sudah menjadi PSK sudah lama. Bahkan, sudah adalah PSK yang masih berumur 15 tahun sudah menjadi seperti itu.

Menyedihkan memang, harusnya, diumur itu dia menghabiskan waktunya dengan buku, teman dan sekolah. Bukan melayani nafsu para orang-orang yang memiliki cukup uang.

"Kita sampai dirumah keluarga Mc Kinley Gonald, Suho." Ucap Kris. Sebuah rumah yang tak kalah kumuh seperti rumah-rumah lain.

Tok..tok..tok..

"Ya, sebentar." Pintu itu terbuka dan menampakkan seorang wanita yang matanya sembab. Sepertinya habis menangis.

"Selamat siang, tuan Mc Marie Jones." Ucap Kris sopan sambil mengangkat sedikit topinya. "Kami dari Departemen Kepolisan. Nama saya Kris, saya adalah seorang detektif, dan ini rekan saya, Inspektur Suho." Ucap Kris. Wanita itu mengangguk kecil.

"Ada yang bisa saya bantu?" tanya wanita itu. Kris tersenyum.

"Kami ingin menanyai anda beberapa hal." Ucap Kris. Wanita itu mengangguk.

"Kalau begitu, masuklah. Maaf hanya rumah kecil." Ucap wanita itu. Kris tersenyum.

.

.

Kini, mereka tengah duduk disebuah ruangan kecil. Suho, Kris dan wanita itu. mereka disuguhkan teh dengan kualitas biasa saja. Namun sebisa mungkin mereka menikmatinya. Tidak sopan tidak menikmati apa yang disajikan.

"Aku dan suamiku bertengkar beberapa waktu lalu. Pertengkaran yang cukup hebat. Namun, aku tetap menyayanginya. Walaupun aku pernah beberapa kali menangkapnya berselingkuh dengan wanita-wanita itu, dia tetap memberikanku uang yang cukup untuk kami makan. Aku shock ketika mendengar berita kematiannya…" ucap wanita itu. Kris mengangguk.

"Dan..apakah dia memiliki musuh? Mantan musuh mungkin? Apakah dia memiliki teman kerja yang selalu pulang bersama?" tanya Kris. Wanita janda itu berpikir keras.

"Seingatku, dia tak memiliki musuh. Dia cukup ramah sebenarnya. Dia selalu pulang sendirian. Karena daerah sini tak ada yang bekerja sebagi buruh sepatu." Ucap wanita itu. Kris diam.

"Apa…dia memiliki teman dekat di daerah Osborn atau sekitarnya?" tanya Suho kali ini. Wanita itu kembali berpikir.

"Dia memiliki seorang teman dekat yang bekerja sebagai buruh pembuat roti. Letaknya didekat X Paradise, rumahnya bahkan hanya berjarak 3 rumah dari X Paradise. Namanya adalah…uhm..aku lupa, tapi mereka menyebut wanita itu dengan Kim."

.

.

.

.

"Aku adalah teman dekat paman Kinley. Namaku memang Kim, Kim Li Xu." Ucap seorang gadis yang mirip seorang pria yang terlihat cukup gagah. Kris bahkan heran, tetapi disingkirkannya rasa heran itu.

"Apa kau tahu siapa musuhnya?" tanya Kris. Wanita berambut pendek, berwajah tampan itu berpikir.

"Seingatku, Kinley tak memiliki musuh. Dia sangat bersahabat. Dia juga sedikit pengalah. Tapi aku dengar darinya, dia memang memiliki masalah keluarga. Hingga mereka bertengkar. Kinley memang terkadang menghabiskan setengah upahnya untuk gadis-gadis di X Paradise." Cerita Kim. Kris dan Suho mulai berpikir.

"Apa dia punya wanita tetap yang selalu bermain dengannya?" tanya Suho kali ini. Kim berpikir kembali.

"Dia selalu berganti-ganti. Terkadang dengan yang satu ini, terkadang dengan yang ini terkadang pula dengan yang itu, pokoknya dia tidak tetap. Kalau tidak salah, sudah berganti-ganti sebanyak 6 perempuan, itu seingatku terakhir kali dia bercerita denganku dua hari yang lalu. Aku pernah memperingatkannya, tetapi dia tak mendengarkan." Jawab Kim. Suho mengangguk.

"Baiklah, terima kasih untuk infonya. Selamat siang, nona Kim." Ucap Kris berpamitan. Kim hanya mengangguk dengan senyum kecilnya. Suho mengikuti Kris dibelakangnya.

"Lalu sekarang, apa langkahmu, detektif?" tanya Suho. Kris menatap tajam.

"Melihat lokasi kejadian." Jawab Kris cepat.

.

.

Kris menatap tempat kematian Kinley. Darah itu sudah mengering sempurna. Kris mengeluarkan Lup yang dia bawa dan mulai menyelidiki.

Suho menatap dinding-dinding ini. Aroma darah begitu kental.

"Suho, bisa kesini sebentar?" tanya Kris. Suho mendekati Kris.

"Kenapa?"

"Apa ini tercium seperti aroma parfum pria bagimu?" tanya Kris. Kris memberikan sobekan kecil kain putih yang dipenuhi darah kering. Suho mengernyit dan mendekatkan hidungnya pada sobekan kain itu.

"Hey…ini parfum wanita." Ucap Suho. Keduanya bertatapan dan kemudian menyeringai.

"Cepat, satu petunjuk kemungkinan siapa pembunuhnya. Ayo kembali ke Departemen." Ucap Suho. Kris mengangguk cepat.

Keduanya berjalan dengan cukup cepat. Tak ingin menaiki tumpangan kereta kuda, atau yang lainnya.

.

.

.

Kris, Suho dan bersama tim autopsi terlihat sedang membongkar mayat yang rencananya akan dimakamkan besok. Karena malam nanti, tim dokter bersama tim autopsy juga akan melakukan kembali pemeriksaan.

"Aku menemukan potongan kain ini, aku ingin mencocokan dengan pakaian si mayat." Ucap Kris. Sehun menatap potongan pakaian itu.

"Boleh aku pegang?" tanya Sehun. Kris mengangguk dan memberikan potongan kain itu, Sehun sedikit kaget.

"Wae Sehunnie?"

"Kau tahu? Ini adalah bahan kain yang sangat terkenal. Aku kurang ingat siapa yang membuatnya, namun ini cukup terkenal. Kain ini, bila kalian bergerak seperti apapun tak akan menghasilkan suara, begitu halus, dan sangat ringan. Ini bahan dasar untuk pakaian wanita." Ucap Sehun yang mengangguk pasti. Semuanya berpandangan.

"Apa yang kau maksud adalah _**de Jure'**_?" tanya Donghae. Kai membelak.

"Kau gila? Pakaian _**de Jure'**_ yang super mahal itu?! kau tahu, hanya kalangan atas yang bisa membelinya." Ucap Kai. Semuanya berpandangan.

"Bukan itu saja, tapi coba kau cium aromanya." Ucap Kris yang menyeringai. Donghae mengambil dan menciumnya.

"Aku..merasa kenal aroma parfum ini…" bisik Donghae. Kyuhyun mengambilnya dan menghirupnya.

"OH! Ini, ini adalah parfum _**Cil**_. Parfum yang juga cukup terkenal. Kakakku yang tinggal di Korea memilikinya. Hadiah pertunangannya" Ucap Kyuhyun.

"Dilihat dari pakaian mayat, dan sobekan ini…mustahil ini milih si pria. Aku yakin, ini milik wanita" Ucap Kai kemudian.

"Mungkin, itu milik seorang wanita yang tidak sengaja terluka karena terkena sesuatu hingga pakaiannya sobek, iya kan?" tanya Donghae.

"Atau mungkin saja, ini milik…." Suho diam tak melanjutkan.

"Bukan itu saja, aku ingin tim dokter melelehkan darah yang kering di pakaian ini, dan mengecek..darah siapakah ini." Ucap Kris.

"Oh, aku baru ingat sesuatu." Ucap Sehun.

"Apa?"

"Besok, ada tim baru dari Departemen Kepolisian Korea Selatan yang akan bergabung. Mereka baru sampai tadi, dan sekarang memutuskan istrirahat. Besok, mereka akan ikut bergabung, dan bekerja sama dengan kita." Ucap Sehun. Kai mengangguk.

"Ah, nyaris lupa."

"Baik, aku mengerti." Ucap Kris dan kembali menatap mayat yang kembali dibawa oleh Kyuhyun menuju ruangan pembeku yang penuh oleh balok-balok es raksasa.

.

.

.

Malam di London begitu dingin. Kris sedang bekerja di kantornya. Mungkin malam ini, dia akan bermalam di kantornya. Untungnya, kantornya ini seperti rumah berukuran mini.

Dibalik pintu didekat lemari dokume itu, ada sebuah ruangan kamar. Ada satu single bed, satu kamar mandi, dan pakaian untuk Kris.

Kris baru menerima laporan dari Luhan sebelum Departemen kosong.

Kris memutuskan untuk mandi, setelah mandi, Kris duduk di tempat tidurnya dan menatap dokumen yang baru saja selesai ditulis.

Ada dua dokumen yang baru dia terima. Tentang darah pada kain yang dicocokan dengan darah korban, dan dokumen laporan tentang kondisi fisik korban.

Kris memulai pada darah pada kain itu.

Kris membaca laporan itu secara teliti, dan tersenyum.

"Wah..ternyata sobekan pakaian wanita..apakah dia wanita..apakah dia adalah Jack The Ripper?" tanya Kris.

Darah pada pakaian dan darah korban itu positif sama dengan milik si korban. Tidak mungkin seorang pria mau memakai pakaian wanita, kan? Konyol.

Kris membuka dokumen tentang mayat itu dan membacanya.

Mc Kinley Gonald

Kondisi mayat adalah, usus sudah nyaris tak terbentuk sempurna.

Bagian lambung banyak tusukan.

Sayatan memanjang pada perut korban membuka nyaris seluruh tubuh.

Kris mengernyit membaca laporan ini. Kris menutup dokumennya. Kris mulai membaringkan tubuhnya, dan meniup lilin agar bisa tidur. Membiarkan bulan purnama yang begitu terang bersinar hingga masuk ke ruangannya.

.

.

.

Sementara itu, di jalanan yang sudah sepi. Terlihat seorang wanita cantik bertubuh sexy yang terlihat sedang berciuman panas dengan seorang pria.

"Thanks Mary, ini bayaranmu." Ucapnya. Wanita cantik bernama Mary itu tersenyum.

"Thanks, honey." Ucap Mary. Pria itu tersenyum kecil dan pergi. Sesaat setelah pria yang ternyata adalah pelanggan wanita itu pergi, sesosok tubuh mendekatinya.

"Hei." Sapa suara itu. wanita itu berbalik. Wajahnya remeh.

"Hum? Siapa? Maaf, tapi jam kerjaku sudah selesai. Besok saja, aku jamin aku akan memuaskanmu be-."

DUK!

Mary jatuh pingsan ketika sebuah hantaman bola besi mengenai kepalanya. Tubuh yang ditutupi oleh pakaian serba hitam itu mendekat. Tubuh dengan balutan pakaian serba hitam itu menyeret Mary untuk masuk ke rumahnya.

Setelah masuk, pintu itu ditutup, dan dikunci.

Rumah Mary hanyalah rumah petak kecil yang hanya ada satu ruang tamu kecil, satu kamar, satu dapu yang menyatu dengan kamar mandi.

Tubuh itu menyalakan 3 buah lampu. Disana, tubuh Mary ditidurkan ditempat tidurnya.

CRASH!

Tubuh berbalut pakaian hitam layaknya hantu itu menusukkan sebuah tombak kecil tajam ke perut wanita itu. dan tak lama, wanita itu meninggal.

Tubuh itu berjalan ke pemutar music kuno, dan memainkan sebuah lagu karya seorang penyanyi orchestra ternama. Seorang wanita yang menyanyikan sebuah lagu dengan nada tinggi, namun music itu berkesan elegan, namun misterius.

Tubuh balutan pakaian hitam itu tertawa bagaikan orang gila.

"Kau! Pelacur sialan! Menjual tubuhmu! Aku benci dengan kalian semua!" ucapnya. Tubuh itu membuka tas hitam yang dibawa olehnya dan memperlihatkan peralatan mengerikan yang dia bawa. Tubuh itu mengambil satu pisau kecil yang terlihat tajam mengkilat.

CREEETTT..

Pisau itu membuka leher sang korban, dan mencongkel tenggorokkan wanita itu. kikikkan gilanya semakin kentara.

"Indah sekali darahmu..pelacur.." bisiknya.

CRASH! CRASH!

Kali ini, dia menyobek dan menghancurkan perutnya, hingga perutnya menganga.

Tawanya kembali meledak, bersamaan dengan nada tinggi wanita penyanyi orchestra itu.

Dari dalam tas hitamnya yang penuh dengan peralatan kematian, dia mengambil kuasnya, dan menulis surat dari darah si wanita.

**Jack The Ripper strikes again! I am the Reaper!**

Seringai terlukis jelas diwajahnya yang ditutupi oleh kain hitam hingga hanya menyisahkan matanya yang bersinar mengerikan berwarna hitam.

Setelah membereskan segala yang ada disana, dia pergi dari rumah itu, setelah sang penyanyi orchestra menyelesaikan lagunya.

.

.

.

.

TBC

XD

Huahahhahaha~ otte? Bagaimana penggambaran pembunuhannya? Kurang serem? Mianhae T.T

Well~ review ne~

No bash, no flame ^^

And please no silent readers ^^


	3. Chapter 3

Title : The Reaper

Author : Raichi Lee SangJin ELF

Rated : T

Pairing : All Couple EXO *Only Official couple, not Crack pair*

Genre : Romance, Mystery, Drama

DISC : para cast hanyalah milik tuhan YME, orang tua, dan SM Ent. Saya hanya pinjam mereka untuk membuat fantasy saya menjadi terwujud di FF ini.

Summary : London 1866. Kekacauan dimana-mana. Pembunuhan sadis dengan seseorang yang mendapat julukan The Reaper. "Pertanyaannya sekarang, apakah kau akan menemukan The Reaper…atau The Reaper yang akan menemukanmu?" TAORIS! KaiSoo! BaekYeol! HunHan! ChenMin! SuLay! KyuMin and EunHae is here! YAOI!

Let's check it out, Chingudeul and Yeorebeun~!

**Warning : BL/ BoysLove/Shonen Ai. Miss typo(s), alur terlalu dipaksakan, gaje, bikin mual, EYD yang ngasal. I told you before, if you hate YAOI or IF You HATE me, better if you don't read my fanfic, okay?**

Author's note : annyeong ^^. Kembali lagi dengan saya, Rai.

Okelah, langsung saja baca XDD

**NO FLAME, NO BASH CHARA, NO PLAGIAT, NO SILENT READERS **XD

Nah, mari kita langsung saja mulai FFnya ^^

tolong tetap beri saya review anda *bow*

.

.

Oke, tanpa banyak bacot, mari kita langsung saja.

.

.

.

.

DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ!

.

.

I TOLD YOU BEFORE!

.

.

IF YOU HATE YAOI, BETTER IF U NOT READ MY FIC!

.

.

RAICHI

.

London kembali heboh dengan ditemukannya seorang mayat perempuan yang mati dengan cara mengenaskan.

Kris kembali bergegas pergi bersama Suho ke tempat kejadian. Ini tidak benar! Pembunuh Mc Kinley Gonald saja belum selesai, dan sudah ada kasus lagi?!

Setelah sampai, Kris menerobos masuk ke dalam kerumunan dan disana, dia menemukan Kai, Sehun, Donghae dan Kyuhyun yang sedang mengecek mayat. Kai sedikit gemetar melihat cara pembunuhan ini.

"Kris.." panggil Kyuhyun. Kris mengeram marah. Kris mendekati mayat ini.

"Siapa nama mayat ini?" tanya Kris. Donghae melepaskan maskernya dan menyerahkan sebuah laporan pada Kris.

_**Mary Ann Nichols**_

_**Seorang PSK. Mayat ditemukan oleh pengantar Koran tadi pagi karena mencium bau busuk menyengat dari rumah Nichols.**_

Kris memasukkan laporan ini kedalam tasnya dan mendekati mayatnya yang dalam kondisi yang sudah tak bagus lagi.

"Kris..apa menurutmu yang membunuh wanita ini adalah pembunuh yang sama dengan pembunuh Mc Kinley?" tanya Suho. Mata Kris menatap tajam sebuah surat yang ada disana.

"Ya…The Ripper…" bisik Kris. Kris menghela nafas. Kris memanggil Kai.

"Ne?"

"Bawa mayat ini, Autposi sekarang dan berikan laporannya denganku." Ucap Kris. Kris berbalik dan pergi.

.

.

.

.

Kris menatap langit-langit ruangannya kali ini.

_**Jack**_ _**The**_ _**Ripper**_… Jack sang Pencabik…menjuluki dirinya _**God**_ _**of**_ _**Death**_ atau _**Reaper**_..

Kris menghela nafas. Apa motifnya?

Tok…tok..tok..

Pintu itu diketuk dengan seseorang. Kris menoleh.

"Masuk."

Pintu itu terbuka. Menampilkan sosok Suho yang tersenyum. Kris mengernyit menatap senyum Suho.

"Kenapa?" tanya Kris singkat.

"Kelompok baru dari Korea sudah datang untuk membantu kita, Kris." Ucap Suho. Kris tersenyum dan mulai berdiri untuk mengikuti Suho.

.

.

.

.

Kris memandang beberapa orang didepannya ini dengan mata yang biasa saja.

Seorang yeoja manis berambut _**golden brown**_ panjang bernama Victoria, seorang namja berambut _**Blonde**_ platina bernama Lee HyukJae dan seorang namja manis berambut _**Dark Black**_ yang cantik sekali.

Kris tidak bisa melepaskan tatapannya dari namja itu. Namja itu begitu indah!

Matanya berwarna _**Black Pearl**_ yang berkilauan indah diterpa cahaya lembut. Hidungnya mancung, kulitnya putih, bibirnya berwarna pink dengan bentuk yang lucu!

Kris merasakan dadanya berdetak kuat.

"Kami adalah tim pencari informasi baru dari Departemen Kepolisian Internasional di Korea. Namaku HyukJae, panggil saja Eunhyuk. Ini Huang Victoria, dan dia adalah adik dari Huang Victoria, Huang Zi Tao." ucap namja bernama Eunhyuk itu.

Semuanya tersenyum.

"Jadi, bisa kita mulai penyelidikkan kasus yang membuat kami tertarik ini?" tanya Victoria.

.

.

.

Kris, Suho, Victoria, Eunhyuk, Tao bersama tim Autopsi dan tim dokter ada disebuah ruangan rapat di Departemen.

Semuanya diam untuk menunggu Kris memulai rapat mereka kali ini.

"Jadi..seperti yang diketahui, London mendapatkan masalah pembunuhan. Korban pertama adalah Mc Kinley dan Marry Ann. Untuk sementara motifnya belum diketahui, termasuk tersangka tersendiri. Yunho-sshi, silahkan presentasikan keadaan korban." Ucap Kris. Yunho mengangguk kecil.

Yunho berdiri dengan membawa selembar kertas catatannya.

"Menurut hasil Tim dokter dan Tim autopsi, keadaan korban Mc Kinley sangat mengenaskan. Berdasarkan penelitian kami, kedua korban disiksa terlebih dahulu hingga meninggal. Untuk Marry Ann, kami mendapatkan rahim korban menghilang." Ucap Yunho. Yunho mengangguk kecil lalu duduk kembali. Semuanya saling berpandangan.

"Lalu…seperti apa kronologi hidup korban?" tanya Tao. semuanya berpandangan. Suho berdiri.

"Menurut data yang aku dan Kris kumpulkan, kami mendapatkan kronologi kehidupan Mc Kinley. Kinley murni tidak pernah melakukan kejahatan, ataupun membuat dendam. Namun, kami menaruh kecurigaan pada beberapa orang di sekitar _**Osborn Street**_ yang bisa jadi adalah pelaku pembunuhan." Ucap Suho. Semuanya berpandangan.

"Lalu? Bisakah kami tahu siapa-siapa dan apa alasannya?" tanya Victoria.

"Menurut kami, berdasarkan cara pembunuhan untuk korban, kami mencurigai tukang daging, ahli anatomi manusia, dan kami mencurigai ahli pengobatan tubuh tradiosional." Ucap suho. Eunhyuk menaikan alisnya.

"Kalau kau hanya mencurigai tanpa bukti, bukankah itu konyol, Suho-sshi?" tanya Eunhyuk. Suho tersenyum.

"Kami hanya mencurigai dan belum menyelidi." Ucap Suho dengan nada serius sambil menatap Eunhyuk. Suho kembali duduk dengan tenang. Eunhyuk duduk dengan tenang.

Kris berdiri.

"Karena itulah, kalian datang kemari untuk menyelidiki tentang yang kami curigai. Kita akan memulai penyelidikkan besar-besaran sekaligus diam-diam malam nanti!" ucap Kris.

Kris berdiri dari tempat duduknya dan mendekati pintu itu.

"Karena…"

Semuanya menatap Kris.

"Pertanyaannya adalah, apakah kau akan menemukan _**The**_ _**Reaper**_, atau _**The**_ _**Reaper**_ yang akan menemukanmu." Ucap Kris lalu melanjutkan langkah kakinya pergi dari ruangan itu.

.

.

.

.

.

Malam begitu dingin kali ini.

Bulan bersinar terang.

Kris, Suho, Victoria, Eunhyuk, Donghae, Kai, Sehun, Kyuhyun, dan Tao terlihat sedang berkumpul didepan departemen dengan pakaian normal.

Kris sudah mengatur kelompok-kelompoknya.

Kris bersama Suho dan Tao.

Victoria bersama Eunhyuk dan Donghae.

Kyuhyun, Kai dan Sehun satu kelompok untuk mencari informasi.

Mereka tidak akan berkeliaran di Osborn street saja.

Mereka akan menelusuri seluruh London!

"Semua sudah mengerti?" tanya Kris. Semuanya mengangguk dan mulai menyebar.

Dilain tempat, sesosok tubuh menatap mereka dari kejauhan dengan kilatan matanya yang berkilat mengerikan.

Tubuh itu mengepal kesal dan memukul dinding tempatnya bersembunyi lalu pergi dari sana.

.

.

.

.

Kris, Tao dan Suho terlihat disebuah café kecil yang ada didaerah jalanan _**George**_ _**Yard**_. Salah satu kawasan penuh PSK.

Menurut Suho, salah pembunuhan seorang PSK yang terakhir, bisa saja menjadi clue kalau incaran Jack The Ripper selanjutnya juga adalah PSK.

Hey, itu bisa saja jadi kemungkinan, bukan?

Misi mereka adalah, mencari tahu tentang siapa-siapa orang yang mendekati cirri-ciri pembunuh, atau apa saja!

Tao duduk disalah satu meja bartender. Tao memesan minuman non alcohol.

Kris duduk disalah satu tempat kosong, sementara Suho berlagak tak mengenal Kris dengan duduk ditempat lain dan memesan minuman non alcohol.

Tao menatap sang penjaga bartender yang terlihat sudah mulai termakan umur.

"_**Good Evening Sir**_, ada yang bisa saya bantu?" tanya pria itu. Tao tersenyum kecil.

"_**You too**_..entahlah. aku sedang pusing dengan kejadian-kejadian akhir-akhir ini soal pembunuhan yang mengerikan. Gila sekali, bukan?" tanya Tao. Sang bartender terkekeh kecil.

"Ya, dunia memang gila dan mengerikan, _**Sir**_." Ucap Bartender itu.

"Menurutmu, siapa pembunuhnya? Aku sedikit curiga dengan.._**you know**_..tukang daging mungkin..atau ahli anatomi manusia..maksudku, lihatlah cara membunuhnya." Ucap Tao berlagak bagaikan orang yang cemas. Bartender itu mengangguk.

"Ya, aku memang sedikit curiga begitu _**Sir**_. Aku bahkan juga curiga dengan dokter-dokter, _**Sir**_." Ucap pria itu. Tao menatap heran.

"Hah? Kenapa bisa?"

"Dokter bukankah mengerti tentang anatomi manusia, _**right**_? Aku curiga dengan dokter-dokter yang istilahnya…ya… tidak laku di London, _**Sir**_. Mungkin mereka untuk balas dendam." Ucap namja bartender itu. Tao nampak berpikir.

"Atau, mungkin ini hanyalah trik, _**dude**_." Ucap seseorang yang menghampiri mereka. Seorang namja asing yang nampak lelah dan sedikit mabuk.

"Apa maksud anda, _**Sir**_?" tanya namja bartender itu.

"Cih, ini bisa saja sebuah trik, bung. Maksudku, bayangkan saja. Pembunuhan? Konyol. Mungkin saja ini akal-akallan seseorang untuk membuat berita dan membuat sensasi. Aku curiga ini pekerjaan sebuah media cetak, kawan-kawan." Ucap pria itu. Tao menatap serius.

"Jadi maksudmu, ini bisa saja sebuah trik untuk melariskan sebuah perusahaan media cetak?" tanya Tao. Namja itu mengangguk lalu meminum _**beer**_ dengan tingkat alkoholnya yang agak tinggi.

"Tapi….siapa yang tahu kan?" ucap namja itu lalu menuang kembali minumannya.

"Sepertinya sudah akan larut, aku lebih baik pulang. _**Thanks**_." Ucap Tao lalu meletakkan 3 koin emas dan langsung pergi.

Tak lama, Suho dan kris diam-diam juga ikut pergi setelah meletakkan uang di atas meja.

.

.

.

.

Sehun bersama rekan-rekannya, Kyuhyun dan Kai. mereka sedang ada didaerah _**Hanbury**_ _**Street**_. Daerah ini sedang ada pesta jalanan kecil oleh rakyat-rakyat. Mirip pesta pora, namun tidak besar. Mereka ikut membaur.

Sehun terlihat sedang duduk didekat sebuah tangga kecil sebuah rumah. Dirinya terlihat sedang menikmati secangkir kopi yang dibagikan. Jalanan itu terlihat penuh oleh semua orang yang sedang menari-nari riang.

Sesosok tubuh yeoja datang mendekatinya dan duduk disampingnya.

Yeoja itu cantik sekali. Dia tertawa kecil melihat semuanya sedang menari riang.

Yeoja itu menatap Sehun dan tersenyum kecil.

"_**Hello**_ tampan." Ucap yeoja itu. Sehun tetap dengan wajah coolnya dan menatap lurus. "Sendirian? Kenapa wajahmu dingin? Ini pesta pora, tampan. Jangan bilang kau ketakutan karena takut dengan pembunuhan yang terjadi di _**Osborn**_ _**Street**_." Ucap yeoja itu, lagi.

Sehun menatapnya datar.

"Ya, aku sedikit cemas. Aku..curiga dengan..kau tahu, beberapa orang. Bagaimana menurutmu?" tanya Sehun. Yeoja itu mengangkat bahunya kecil.

"Setahuku, untuk kasus itu, aku curiga dengan tukang potong daging yang menjual daging. Kau tahu, cara memotong, bukankah trik-trik memotong tubuh itu yang paling ahli adalah tukang daging?" tanya yeoja itu. Sehun mengangguk sedikit.

"Ah, siapa namamu?" tanya Sehun.

"Annie Chapman." Ucap yeoja itu. "Kau mau bermain denganku, tampan? Aku yakin kau akan aku puaskan, dan kau akan membayar dengan tidak terlalu mahal." Ajak yeoja itu. Sehun menggeleng.

"Sebaiknya aku pergi." Ucap Sehun lalu pergi. Diam-diam, Sehun dan Kai juga mengikuti Sehun untuk menjauh dari kawasan _**Hanbury**_ _**Street**_.

.

.

.

.

Seorang yeoja baru saja selesai dari pesta pora di Hanburi Street.

Yeoja itu bernama Annie Chapman. Tubuhnya dipenuhi kissmar, dan dia terlihat membawa kantung kecil berisi uang emas.

Ya, dia adalah seorang PSK, dan baru saja selesai 'bekerja' setelah pesta pora itu berakhir, dan dia mendapatkan pelanggan tadinya.

"_**Hello**_, _**lady**_." Ucap sebuah suara. Annie berbalik dan menemukan sosok pria tampan dengan tubuh dan tinggi proporsional. Wajahnya tampan sekali.

"Oh, hallo tampan." Balas sapa Annie. Namja itu menatapi tubuh Annie.

"Boleh bermain sebentar? Aku butuh seseorang yang bisa menurunkan 'tenda' celanaku ini." Ucap namja itu sambil mengelus pinggang yeoja itu. Yeoja itu menyeringai.

"Tentu tampan..kau mau aku hanya menurunkannya dengan _**Blowjob**_ atau dengan 'bermain' langsung?" tanya Annie. Namja itu menyeringai.

"Bermain sebentar…ayolah." Ucap namja itu. Annie segera membuka pintu rumahnya. Setelah keduanya masuk, Annie segera menutup dan mengunci pintu rumahnya.

"Jadi mau berapa ron-"

JLEEEEBB!

Annie membelak kaget. Matanya menatap namja tampan itu lalu terpejam.

Ya, dia meninggal seketika akibat luka tusukan yang langsung menancap tepat didadanya.

Namja itu mengangkat tubuh Annie dan membaringkannya ditempat tidur.

Namja itu membuka jaketnya dan terlihatlah berbagai peralatan pisau pemotong dan alat bedah lainnya.

Namja itu mengambil pisau dan dengan ganas langsung membuka tubuh itu.

Namja itu terkekeh kecil melihat isi tubuh yeoja itu.

Darahnya segar berwarna merah.

Tangan itu dengan enteng menyentuh rahim sang yeoja dan tanpa aba-aba langsung menarik rahim itu tanpa dipotong. Rahim itu dimasukkan kedalam sebuah kantung kecil dan disimpan dibalik jas hitam itu.

Namja itu menancapkan dua buah pisau perak tepat dimata sang korban, Annie.

Setelah selesai, namja itu membereskan semuanya dan langsung pergi ditengah malam.

Dipintu rumah itu, namja itu menempel sebuah surat dipintu itu.

_**Jack The Ripper strikes again!**_

.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

:3

Otte? Gak terlalu serem kan? :3

Oke, need review ^^

Please review ^^

Please no flame and no bash or silent readers ^^


End file.
